


Needles and Pins

by cyndario



Series: Shudun Ryder | Seasons Change [8]
Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Alliances, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character(s) of Color, Drunken Shenanigans, Female Friendship, Game Spoilers, Light Angst, Male-Female Friendship, POV Alternating, Rating May Change, Shudun is tired of Kadara and it's shit, Some Humor, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-22 22:51:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10706817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyndario/pseuds/cyndario
Summary: Kadara has some nasty scars that not even a Vault can properly fix.But Shudun can try.





	1. Shena

Evfra’s contact was supposed to be meeting her in the bar called ‘Kralla’s Song’. Leaning along the countertop in the back of the place, Shudun glanced over her shoulder periodically to scan the room as best as she could. She watched as the bartender--Umi--slammed her knife into the countertop near an unruly patron. Well, she felt a little safer, if anything.

 

“You look like you’re waiting for someone.”

 

Oh god, she thought she had escaped the corniness of pickup lines when she left the Milky Way.

 

“Not interested.” She shot back quickly, rolling her eyes. A soft laugh was heard to her left as he decided to take a seat. Just as she cut her eyes at him, the bartender came over, placing a drink before the both of them. The man beside her took a drink in each hand and offered her one.

 

“Not. Interested.” Shudun reiterated, crossing her arms over her chest.

 

Ugh, looked like it was gonna be one of _those_ days.

 

The man beside her shrugged his shoulders, downing not only his drink but her intended one. Shudun arched her brow as he placed both empty cups on the counter, a smile on his lips.

 

“Shena. But you can call me Reyes.”

 

He offered his hand to shake, and Shudun hesitated a moment before she shook it, her eyes scanning him warily.

 

“You’re… not who I was expecting.”

 

“Someone more Angaran?”

 

Shudun shrugged her shoulders as she pulled her hand gently from his grip, resettling it on the side of her hip.

 

“So, what exactly do you do?”

 

“The Resistance pays me to supply information. Among… other things.”

 

Well that was rather vague.

 

“So.... smuggling?” Shudun guessed flippantly, watching as his eyes widened a bit at her question before motioning her to follow him away from the bar. Of course he avoided answering. As he moved past her, though, Shudun glanced towards the opposite side of the bar. Nodding in the direction of a seemingly empty corner, Shudun turned to follow after Reyes.

 

He stood before an open window, the skyline of the Kadaran sunset their backdrop. She watched as the reddish-golden rays encased them both, the light dancing along their brown skin, giving it a glow as they rested along the dark counter space.

 

“Your man--Vehn Terev--was arrested by Sloane Kelly, leader of the Outcasts. Word spread about what he’s done to Moshae Sjefa. The people are calling for his execution. And Sloane is a woman of the people.”

 

“I like her already.” Shudun was still trying to wrap her head around why anyone would willingly want to cause harm to the Moshae. Especially since she saw what almost _did_ happen to her.

 

Reyes spared a quick glance at Shudun before a knowing smile spread on his face.

 

“Well, she doesn’t like _you.”_

 

Shudun laughed incredulously at the thought. “She ain’t even met me.” She countered, her words light.

 

“She doesn’t have to. You’re Initiative. She was part of the uprising. She won’t hand him over willingly; she probably won't even let you speak with him.”

 

Shudun pursed her lips in thought, diverting her gaze outwards, looking into the sprawling expanse of the Kadaran city beneath her.

 

“He’s coming with me--one way or another.” She finally said, turning to look him in the eye. Reyes chuckled as he moved closer, leaning along the countertop before them.

 

“We’re gonna be friends, you and I.” He whispered, his tone seductive. His voice had lowered, a soft rumble encompassing his words. He was cute, and he knew it. Worst kind of trouble, if you ask her.

 

“You speak with Sloane while I contact the Resistance. We’ll figure something out.”

 

Shudun watched as he caught his bottom lip between his teeth briefly before pushing off the wall and heading out. His plan seemed half baked, and just before he got too far Shudun called out to him.

 

“If me asking doesn't work… you’ll be there?”

 

He said nothing, just shot a self assured wink her way before he continued out the bar. Shudun shot a glare towards his retreating form and made to follow after him. This was serious and he was--

 

“Hey! Those drinks were unpaid.” Umi called after her, arms crossed over her chest. Shudun cut her eyes at the woman and forwarded some credits from her omni-tool.

 

This dude was not leaving a good first impression.

 

Stomping out of the bar, Shudun motioned with a jerk of her head for her shadow to follow her, and out of the darkened corner walked Jaal. When they were clear and out of the dimly lit bar, Shudun had to resist the urge to kick at a nearby pillar.

 

“I don't like half ass plans, Jaal. You trust this guy?” She asked hurriedly, rubbing the back of her neck in both apprehension and annoyance.

 

“Evfra kept his own counsel regarding Shena. I don't--”

 

“Baby. Don't get polite on me. You trust him or not?” Shudun cut in, and Jaal sighed heavily at her tone.

 

“He has delivered on all tasks Evfra has ever assigned him. But I don't know him well enough, Shudun. That is the truth.” Shudun closed her eyes as she tried to process how this was going to go. She released a pent up sigh, opening her deep brown eyes to take him in before flashing Jaal a soft smile.

 

“I'm sorry I snapped. I’ll go see Sloane; let's hope she doesn't throw me out on my ass. Head back to the Tempest. I got it from here.”

 

Jaal squeezed her arm reassuringly, rubbing his thumb to and fro before he broke away and headed back to the Tempest. Shudun turned and looked across the marketplace to where the entryway of the Outcasts’ Headquarters stood and released another shaky breath.

  
Now or never.


	2. Sloane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shudun meets Sloane for the first time.  
> Things... don't go well.

“Sloane. That Pathfinder is here.” Kaetus called, sparing a partial glance back at her over his shoulder. Sloane was still studying her map of the Badlands, coordinating her forces in different areas. She stopped for a moment to smirk in his direction.

 

“The Nexus do gooder? Send her in.” Distractedly, she continued making battle plans. But she was curious to see who this illustrious ‘Pathfinder’ happened to be.

 

Sloane had heard _plenty_ about the one known to most as Ryder.   
How she just couldn't stand by and do nothing.   
How she tried to help every person she came across.

 

That kind of sickening sweetness wasn't going to last an hour on Kadara.

 

Sloane leaned back in her seat, relaxed and seemingly uninterested as she watched the doors open. Her brow ticked up, however, when she finally saw _who_ Ryder was.

 

She was barely more than a child.

 

All eyes were on the young woman as she walked towards Sloane, hands tucked loosely in her pockets by her thumbs. Ryder’s steps were light, like she was trying not to disturb the silence of the meeting room. A few of the boys--Kaetus included--stepped forward, keeping Ryder at a distance.

 

Sloane didn't speak just yet, her eyes traveling slowly, taking her in. From the messy bun atop her head to the worn boots on her feet and the blaringly obnoxious Initiative muscle tee she wore, Sloane had to reign in the urge to laugh. This was the Human Pathfinder? The best and brightest of the Initiative?

 

She barely looked old enough to drink.

 

“Are you lost, little girl?” Sloane teased, and Ryder smiled. Cocking her head a bit to the side, she sized her up as well before she spoke.

 

“No, I’m not…uh, what should I call you. Is ‘Your Majesty’ alright?" 

 

“Excuse me?” What was she getting at?

 

“Or do you prefer ‘Your Grace’? You got a ring finger I should kiss? Shall I kneel?” Ryder continued sarcastically, dropping low in a makeshift curtsy. Kaetus faceplates fluttered in amusement, and Sloane heard muffled laughter from others in the somewhat quiet room.

 

“Enough.” Sloane barked, gritting her teeth. So it seemed the Pathfinder was an obnoxious little shit.

Lovely.

 

Ryder shrugged as she grew quiet, a playful smile still on her face. Sloane regarded her a moment more before she sat up straighter, fixing Ryder with a cold stare with her eyes. Ryder blinked slowly as she watched how the light played upon her, the rays brightening up her blue eye but casting a shadow over her brown one.

 

“You're here to ask a favor. Ask before I change my mind.”

 

“You're holding someone--”

 

“Vehn Terev. What business do you have with him?”

 

“Don't worry about it.” Ryder replied quickly, crossing her arms over her chest.

 

“The locals want him executed. I want to keep them happy.” Ryder rolled her eyes at her words. Reyes' words of 'woman of the people' echoed in her mind. She didn't have time for this. 

 

“Look, Sloane, I’m not tryna step on toes. I just need five minutes. Then what you do after is your business.” Ryder reasoned, holding her hands up in surrender. Sloane smirked before she leaned back, relaxing at the shift of her posture.

 

“... No.”

 

“Why not?” Ryder asked, confused.

 

“Because I fucking said so. Is there anything else?” 

 

“I need his intel, Sloane. Please.” Ryder asked again, but Sloane snickered at the softening of her voice.

 

“Aww, the little lap dog knows how to beg.” Sloane cooed, the members of the Outcasts laughing at Ryder’s expense.

 

“Fuck you.” Ryder hissed, her biotics momentarily flashing her irises a bright purple. She had unconsciously taken a step forward, and only the nuzzle of a gun in her shoulder stopped her advance.

 

“Ohoho, the little dog has some teeth.” Sloane jeered, a dark smile on her lips. She watched Ryder’s nostrils flared a bit as she bit back the urge to retaliate. Breathing deeply, she squared her shoulders before asking again.

 

“Sloane--” Ryder started, but with a wave of Sloane’s hand her words were cut short.

 

She was done entertaining.

 

“You got your answer. Flexing your damn biotics won’t change my mind. See yourself out.”

 

Sloane heard a crackle, almost like an amplifying of popping knuckles before she watched Ryder storm out, her steps pounding into the concrete beneath her. Sloane’s mocking laugh followed behind Ryder as she slammed the metal doors open in her fury, a dent forming in the middle.

 

She’d make her pay for the damage another day.


	3. Vehn

Well. That was a bust.

Sloane wouldn't listen and she needed to at least _talk_ to Vehn. The fuck was so hard about letting her see him? Okay, yeah, she wanted to break the guy out--but Sloane ain't have to know all that.

Shudun was finally clear of the building, her adrenaline winding her and her biotics up and forcing her to keep moving. A call through her omni-tool jolted her from her anger, and seething she barked at whoever was on the other end.

“What?”

“I take it your meeting didn't go well?”

“She wouldn’t--what do you need, Reyes?” Shudun halted herself mid-rant, slowing her steps as she weaved through the--surprisingly--bustling market.

“Don’t stray too far, little bird.”

“What?” She hissed, but the sound of his voice grew louder once she stopped in her tracks. She heard the soft 'click' of their call ending, and grunted in annoyance. 

“Over here.” He called calmly, standing a bit to the side near a weapons stall. Shudun made her way to him, stiff arming and shoving those that made to run her over. Once she was beside him, Reyes could see that she was still reeling from speaking with Sloane and tried to lighten the mood. “Chin up, Pathfinder. I found a workaround.” He whispered slyly. Shudun glanced sideways at him before she stepped closer, keeping her gaze on the people milling about them as she spoke.

“So, what I gotta do this time? Your plans seem to always have strings attached.”

Reyes laughed openly at her words, watching as her nose unconsciously scrunched up in annoyance. Shudun crossed her arms over her chest, waiting for him to continue.

“Nothing too bad. Remember, though, Evfra wants him alive, so slip him this.” Reyes handed her a small compact object, and Shudun hurriedly stuffed it in her pocket. “That’ll break our man out and can't be traced back to us.  A Resistance agent will be ready for him once he's clear of the building.”

“This shit is getting ridiculous. His intel better be worth it.” Shudun grumbled, and Reyes chuckled lightly at her discomfort.

“You'll be the judge of that, little bird, not me. There's a maintenance shaft around the corner.” Reyes looked down briefly while punching in some info into his omni-tool. “There--access code sent. I trust you can handle the rest?”

Damn right she could.

Shudun snorted as she bit back a cocky laugh, turning on her heels and walking away. She hardly spared him a glance as she called back over her shoulder,

“You _owe_ me, by the way.”

Reyes voice was light, laughter coating his words as he called after her,

“Meet me at Tartarus. First round’s on me.”

 

Yeah, yeah. We’ll see about that.

 

* * *

 

“SAM, anybody?” Shudun asked softly as she slipped inside.

_No heat signatures detected._

“We'll hurry. Keep on the lookout for me just in case, yeah?”

_Of course, Pathfinder._

 

Shudun opened the final door leading into the holding cells with her omni-tool, keeping her steps light as she walked inside. A lone angaran man sat on a bench, his head down. As she drew closer, he perked up, instantly hostile.

“What do you want?” He asked roughly.   
Well, wasn't he just peachy?

“The Archon. Where is his ship?” Shudun grilled, hardening her own voice.

“Ha, Sloane’s getting desperate. Sending in children to do her dirty work.” Shudun felt her breath quicken at being called a child. Again, she thought she left this fuckery behind in the Milky Way. 

“You're _sorely_ mistaken if you think I answer to Sloane.” Shudun snapped, her voice rising.

_  
Pathfinder, it would be wise to keep calm. We do not wish to draw unwanted attention._

Sighing, Shudun released a pent up breath, taking a moment to collect herself just as Vehn took the opportunity to question _her_.

 

“... Well then, who are you?”

“Shudun. But you can call me Ryder.”

“Ah, the one who saved the Moshae.”

 

Well damn, word travels fast.

 

“Now that we're acquainted, Vehn,  _where_ is the Archon’s ship?” She pestered, her patience waning. Every moment he wasted was a moment wasted finding the Archon. He stepped closer towards the bars, leaning along the metal as he looked her over. 

 

“I never saw it.” He  _what_?

“How the hell do you know you were even talking with him?”

“I got my orders from a kett transponder.” He defended briskly, crossing his arms over his chest. Shudun watched as his eyes narrowed, his demeanor growing annoyed.

 

Well. That made two of them.

 

“You still got it?” She snapped, and Vehn shook his head.

“I buried it just before they arrested me. Should still be outside the city.”

 

Shudun quickly looked over her shoulder and SAM relayed that none of Sloane’s guards were nearby. But she still needed to head out before that changed.

 

“Thank you, Vehn.” Finally, a damn lead. Stepping close, she pulled out the object from Reyes and slipped it through the bars of the cell. “Someone from the Resistance will be waiting.” His hand grasped around the object hesitantly, but he took it nonetheless. Shudun made to step away but his voice halted her as she began opening the door.

 

“Don't you wanna know why I did it? Why I betrayed the Moshae?”

 

Shudun saw how empty his gaze was, how his voice seemed so defeated. But this was beyond what she signed up for and not her place to get involved. He better hope Evfra was willing to listen. 

 

"Nope--but you know the Resistance does.” She answered tightly, and Vehn sighed in agreement.

 

She spared him one last look, watching as his gaze was downcast and focused on the object in his hands, before she opened the door and rushed out.

  
Time to find that transponder.


	4. Roekaar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit goes from bad to worse.  
> Shudun is ready to go.

Ryder had gotten sidetracked for about a month, pulled off-planet in a hurry not long after she found what she was looking for. Reyes spent a lot of time in Tartarus--confirming jobs, securing more, gathering intel for the Resistance. He had gotten word not long after Ryder left him that Vehn was extracted succesfully and smiled. They made a good team, the two of them. Once, of course, she learned to relax around him. She was always so _tense_. 

He wasn’t expecting her to stroll in out of the blue one day, two figures at her back as she stepped inside the quiet upstairs lounge. She was in her armor, her hair braided and pinned in a tight bun as she held her helmet on her hip.

An angara he recognized as Evfra’s second stood close to her left, his gaze protective as he hovered behind her. The turian he recognized as Vetra and nodded in greeting. She saluted him with a soft smile before leaning along the wall, waiting for Ryder to speak.

 

“You know about the murders?” She started quickly, pulling out a chair to sit. Reyes smiled at her tone, nodding.

“You’re going to have to be more specific, little bird--this _is_ Kadara.”

“What do you know about the murder right outside Kralla’s?” She pressed, kicking her foot up to rest on the edge of the table. “Guard said it was the seventh one he knew of--and that it could be the Charlatan--whoever that is.”

 

Reyes chuckled as he shook his head, leaning forward to pour himself a drink.

 

“The Charlatan is discreet. Had to be someone else. Whoever did this _wanted_ people to know it was them.”

“So murder is their chosen form of self expression? Fuck this went from bad to worse.” She muttered, the others nodding in agreement.

“First we need to figure out who they’re trying to get their message _to_. Or else we’ll be no closer to finding them.”

“We?” Ryder asked startled, watching as Reyes took a sip of his drink to hide his smile. As he set down the glass, he noted that her confused expression still hadn't left her face. 

“I plan on helping, don’t sound so surprised.”

“Well then, Reyes, what do you think?”

“About a third of the victims are Outcasts--that rules out the intended audience being Sloane. I’m betting it’s the Roekaar.”

Jaal’s shoulders dropped a bit, a groan leaving him. “I hope you are wrong in your assumptions, Shena.” Jaal muttered, and Reyes shrugged his shoulders. Ryder was slightly confused.

“The Roekaar would come here? Why?”

“This was an angaran port, remember? I think they came looking for new recruits and things just… got out of hand.” Reyes surmised, but neither Ryder or Vetra were fully convinced.

“The Roekaar wouldn’t kill their own, though.” Vetra thought out loud, but Jaal shook his head. 

“Unless they’re considered traitors. But even then, Akksul or someone he appoints must give the order.” Jaal interjected, and Ryder turned back towards Reyes.

“So how _do_ they fit into your theory?” Ryder challenged, and Reyes took another quick sip of his drink before he answered.

“I had looked into this before you showed up, little bird. The deceased angara were public Milky Way sympathizers.”

“So either the victims were one of us--”

“Or they supported us. Only pattern I could find.”

 

Ryder was silent a moment, her fingers tapping slowly along her knee. Shit, she didn't like it, but it sounded plausible.

 

“An angaran port run by aliens. They probably _could_ find a few recruits here if they looked hard enough.” Reyes saw the wheels turning in her head and hurriedly chimed in. 

“Ah, only problem is I have no hard proof--and the Resistance doesn’t want to antagonize the Roekaar.”

“This could be a sect gone rogue. Probably doesn't want to endanger Resistance in a full-scale war down the line.” Vetra supplied, and Jaal nodded in agreement.

“We need to be careful, either way. Your fancy AI can scan for evidence. You _need_ friends here, little bird. This is an opportunity to ease people’s fears and do that all at the same time.”

“So I gotta play detective, now?” Ryder teased, standing up from her seat. Reyes offered her a smile as he relaxed back in his seat.

“One of the crime scenes isn’t far.” Reyes began, and Ryder rolled her eyes.

“I haven’t even agreed to help you.”

“I think you will.”

“That cockiness gon’ get you clocked one day.” Ryder laughed, motioning for the others to follow her out.

“Call me when you get there.” He called after her, and she waved a hand over her shoulder in dismissal.

 

Of course his ass gets to sit here while she do all the work.  

 

* * *

 

The house was a bloodbath.

 

The short-tempered krogan who had lived here lay face down, his blood staining the couch he once sat on, the walls, the floor beneath him. Shudun felt her blood heating, her ears warming in anger. Yeah, he was a bit of a jerk, but he just wanted to live alone.

No one deserved to die like this.

Jaal placed a hand on her shoulder before he stepped back, waiting with Vetra by the entrance.

Shudun was silent, scanning the horrific scene with her omni-tool as she had Reyes on the line. SAM would chime in with further analysis of her scans, but other than that the room remained silent. Angaran footprints soaked in ryncol, others stained in blood led back outside the door. Vetra and Jaal parted as Shudun followed their trail to a knife sitting atop a crate in the entryway.

“A home, filled with aliens, becomes a prison. Those are Akksul’s words.” Jaal said softly, translating the inscription on the handle. Shudun’s shoulders shook with the force of keeping her tears at bay, unused to this blatant display of violence.

“So it _was_ Roekaar.” She grit out, but SAM was quick to have her see reason.

 

_We do not know if the wielder was angaran. An exile could have stolen the blade._

 

“SAM. Just this once--shut up.” Shudun hissed, stomping down the stairs as she headed for the Nomad. Reyes had silently disconnected the call a little bit ago, but sent coordinates and a message to meet him to her omni-tool. Shudun let Vetra drive while she seethed in the backseat, her head in her hands. She felt her shoulders shaking as the scene kept replaying over and over in her head.

She had to get off this fucking planet.

 

* * *

 

She was composed again when they parked, stepping out of the Nomad before a seemingly empty building.

 

“This is where he said to meet.” Vetra muttered, checking her own omni-tool to verify the coordinates. Shudun didn’t wait, rushing up the stairs and throwing open the door. All that greeted her was--surprise--an empty room.

 

“He’s not here.” Shudun ground out, and the others looked at each other before answering.  

“Maybe we could give him a minute?” Vetra offered, but Shudun was livid. Kicking a wall, she threw her hands in the air in frustration. 

“He had a goddamn head start!” Shudun bellowed, her irritation with Reyes’ lack of punctuality _really_ starting to get on her nerves.

 

The door before them slammed open, armored angara pointing guns in their faces before they could react.

 

“Well, isn't this a _lovely_ welcome.” Shudun replied sarcastically, her hands going up in surrender.

“Shut up and move. Farah will deal with you.”

 

Down the stairs they went, the hideout expanding into the inner recesses of the cave. A couple dozen angara were running through practice drills when they were marched through, stopping to watch. A woman sauntered through, a couple more heavily armed men at her back as she stood before the three of them.

 

“No need for the hostility. I just wanna talk.” Shudun started, trying her hardest to give the woman before her the benefit of the doubt. She waved off her words, stepping closer to sneer in her face.

“We don’t talk with outsiders.” She hissed before she took a step back.

“What about one of your own?” Jaal quipped, and if her gaze could look any _more_ deadly, it did at that moment.

“You eat with them. Travel with them--” She took a deep breath, her gaze disgusted as she looked between him and Shudun. “You _smell_ like them.” She accused, her teeth bared at Shudun. “And so you’ll bleed like the rest of them.” A dagger--just like the one outside the murdered krogan’s home--rested in her hand, glinting in the dim light.

 

She fucking knew it.

 

“Murdering innocent people--that sounds like a great recruitment tactic." Shudun taunted, taking half a step forward.

“They were not innocent! They were invaders--or worse yet, sympathizers--and therefore needed to die. I will protect my home.”

“This planet, hell this _system_ , is big enough for us all to coexist. There’s no need for this.” Shudun tried to reason, but Farah wasn’t listening.

“You are all the same. Kett. Sloane. _Traitors_. All of you will die.”

 

Farah made a step to plunge the knife at Shudun, but a shot from the distance forced her to drop it in pain.

 

Reyes ran down the stairs, positioned to Shudun’s right.

 

“You are _so_ fucking late.” She hissed, and Reyes offered her an apologetic smile.

“I have a good reason, I promise!”

“Shoot them!” Farah screamed, retreating to find another weapon.

 

She hardly made it far before an explosion set off, impacting the majority of the Roekaar surrounding her.

Shudun pulled out her shotgun, releasing the safety as she felt her biotics humming under the surface of her skin.

 

“Still mad, little bird?” Reyes teased, but Shudun wasn’t hearing him. The Roekaar attacked, and she was ready while the others were scrambling trying to defend themselves. The other three ended up having to fall back during most of the fight, what with Shudun charging and blinking across the field. When the dust settled within the cave, the four of them were left standing, Shudun's chest heaved from exertion. Jaal stepped up behind her, pulling her into a gentle hug. She gripped his sides roughly, and Reyes brow arched at the display. 

So he _did_ hear Farah correctly. 

The two of them pulled away, Jaal offering her a quick smile as he ushered her towards the steps. The four of them reached the top of the landing in silence, Reyes' eyes lingering on the spot where Jaal's hand rested on the back of Shudun's neck. The motion of his thumb swept to and fro, visibly relaxing the younger woman.

 

Interesting. 

 

“The streets of Kadara are safe again. Nice work, little bird." Reyes' voice broke the silence, his voice too jovial in the hollow space. Jaal and Vetra continued outside to the Nomad while Shudun stopped to speak with Reyes a moment. “Don’t worry. Everyone knows it was you. I made sure of it.”

“This…” Shudun started, but she wasn't able to find the words. 

“Was fun?” He offered, but Shudun fixed him with a sad look.

“Fun isn’t exactly how I’d describe most of it. But… the last bit?” Sighing, she fought the urge to smile. “Yeah, maybe a little.”

Reyes stepped closer, placing a hand on her shoulder as he offered her a side hug.  “I’ll try not to enlist your help on anymore gruesome missions, huh?”

“That would be appreciated.” She mumbled, patting him on the back. Reyes tapped the front of her helmet, a sly grin on his face as he walked away. She was opening up to him--even if it was a bit mechanical.

He'd take it. 

“Don’t be a stranger, Pathfinder.” He called out, exiting the building. Shudun rolled her eyes as she followed him out, heading for the Nomad. She gave him a small wave as Vetra offered to drive again, and back towards the Slums they ventured. Reyes watched the quickly fading image of her vehicle until the landscape seemed to swallow it whole. 

With a little more time? Well, she might not seem so rigid around him.   
And then who knew? 

Maybe in the end, it'll be _him_ she clings to. 


	5. Ghosts

He kept his promise--for the most part. 

 

No, she didn’t have to analyze gruesome murder scenes (she was grateful) but she  _ did  _ have to go toe to toe with an ex-girlfriend of his (she let him have it after that) and stop the production of a highly addictive hallucinogen all in the name of friendship.

 

Go team.

 

She noticed, though, that where he enlisted her help whispers of the Charlatan were never far behind--along with unrest and vocal dissatisfaction with Sloane and the Outcasts. After looking into the private terminals of Dr. Nakamoto, she had read how he mentioned that a mysterious benefactor had been leaving him medical supplies outside the shipping crates he called his ‘clinic’. Even Dr. Nakamoto was worried about catching the Charlatan’s eye, wishing to stay out of gang life as best as he could from now on. That testimony alone had her a little more keen on helping the doctor, but she _still_ didn’t trust whoever this Charlatan was. 

All throughout the slums, the people there either idolized the shadowy figure or feared them. And if they weren’t, then they were Outcasts who wanted them and any other Collective’s blood drenching the streets.

Shudun knew this tension between the gangs was only going to get worse, what with Collective more vocal with their allegiance to the Charlatan and the Outcasts not taking them seriously. It was a war waiting to happen. 

 

All this pressure to find a peaceful solution was stressing her out--and she hadn’t even activated a monolith yet. 


	6. Let's Try This Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Outcasts reach out for help this time.  
> When is she going to get a break?

A call came in through Shudun’s comm-unit as she was wandering around the marketplace on Kadara a few weeks later. She was asked to meet up with Kaetus, Sloane’s second in command, back at the Outcasts Headquarters. Kaetus met her outside, motioning for her to walk with him a ways from the building.

It was almost comical, watching how quickly she had to walk just to attempt to keep up with his longer strides. When he had finally led her to a more secluded part of the market, he turned to address her.

“What do you want?” Shudun blurted, her voice winded from the near sprint she had to break into just to keep up. Kaetus resisted the urge to smile as he quickly took a glance around the area before speaking.

“There’s been word of kett sighted on Kadara.”

He watched as her eyes widened a bit before she schooled her face, resettling her features into a neutral mask. “And what’s that got to do with me, big boy?” She challenged, crossing her arms over her heaving chest.

“In case you haven’t noticed, kett are bad news for everyone.” He pressed, watching as she shifted slightly under his gaze.

“You telling me like I don’t know, Kaetus.” He had to bite his tongue to stop the cynical remark that almost blurted out.   
He liked this kid, but her attitude was pushing it now.     
  
“Look, Ryder, I heard about your hopes on making an outpost here. Without Sloane's ok--it's never gonna happen. So... help me with this, and I’ll back you up when you ask her.”

She knew it wasn't exactly a  _secret_ that she was activating vaults throughout Heleus, but damn. The Nexus _needed_ outposts to survive. And as much as she loathed to admit it, she knew that without Sloane's blessing, there was no way she could hope to build one on this planet. Even if it was probably best she didn't. 

 

Oh well--beggars can't be choosers. 

 

With a heavy sigh, Shudun shrugged her shoulders in reluctant agreement. “Send me the coordinates. I’ll check it out.”

“I’ll meet up with you if you find anything.”

“Sure Sloane won’t miss you?” Shudun teased, confirming the acceptance of the coordinates on her omni-tool. She flicked her eyes up to see that his faceplates were fluttering in annoyance and laughed outright while she stepped away. “We’ll keep this between us.” She whispered, winking as she turned to head back towards the entryway of the Port.

Kaetus rolled his eyes at her antics, making his way back towards HQ. He stepped back inside without a word to the guards, heading towards his room off the side. Checking over his arsenal, he didn’t immediately turn around when the door opened behind him.

 

“Where have you been?” Sloane asked slowly, taking deliberate steps into the small room.

“Out with a contact. I got something to take care of real quick. I’ll be back in a few hours.”

Sloane chuckled quietly at his back, watching as his movements were more rigid than usual.

“Go on--spill it. What are you keeping from me?” Sloane asked, her voice light. Kaetus shrugged his shoulder and grumbled, delaying his answer. “Kaetus. What. Is. Going. On?” She grit out, all playfulness gone from her voice. Kaetus turned to look her in her eyes as he crossed his arms over his carapace.

 

“Kett. Spotted in the Badlands.”

“And you didn’t think to tell me this _before_?” She urged, mirroring his actions.

“I was. After I’d handled it.”

Sloane nodded, rubbing a hand on the back of her neck as she exhaled a sigh.

 

“Alright, so who’s your contact?”

Kaetus resisted the urge to smile as he watched the emotion play out on her face.

 

“Ryder.”

 

Sloane dropped her hand from her neck as she fixed him with a hard glare. Her fingers curled in a fist, her nostrils flaring as she took in a breath. She immediately turned on her heel and walked out the room. Kaetus waited a moment longer before she stormed back inside, her finger pointed in the chest of his armor.

“Be ready to go in ten minutes. _I’m_ driving.” She stormed out again, and once he was sure she was gone he let out a low laugh.

 

This was going to be fun.

 

* * *

 

While he was busy getting grilled to death about going to the little Nexus _lap dog_ for help, Sloane was flying their shuttle over the eastern expanse of the Badlands. A ping came in through the comm-unit in the shuttle and Kaetus switched it to his personal headset before Sloane got the chance.

 

“This is Kaetus.”

“It’s Ryder. Found a wrecked cargo shuttle. Definitely kett.”

“Shit. I was hoping this was just rumors.” Kaetus muttered, and he heard a soft sigh on the other end from Ryder.

“I know. But I’ve tracked them down to a cave--sending the navpoint. You sure you wanna meet up? My crew and I can handle this.”

 

Kaetus watched as the tiny blip illuminated on the screen, showing that they weren’t too far off from where the kett were holed up.

 

“We’ll be there soon. Don’t go in without us.”

“Wait, who is--” Kaetus cut the link before she could finish her question. Sloane glanced sideways at him as she continued piloting, waiting for him to speak

“Head towards this navpoint.” He muttered, and Sloane nodded as she altered course.

“That her?” Sloane asked, and Kaetus nodded. “She better not be fucking useless.” She grumbled, and Kaetus checked over his sniper rifle while they rode the rest of the way in silence.

 

Oh yeah, this was _definitely_ gonna be fun.  
Spirits help him.

 

* * *

 

They had landed their shuttle at a nearby camp, having a few of their crew drop them off by vehicle at the cave entrance. Standing outside, they both held their weapons in their hands as they waited for Ryder to show up.

 

“She’s taking too long.” Sloane complained, and Kaetus closed his eyes, readying himself for an argument. 

“We’ve been here five minutes, let the kid catch up.”

“If there’s fucking kett in here, I don’t want to wait.”

Just as she uttered the words, Ryder pulled up in her Nomad, cutting a turn harshly as she parked. She hopped out the driver’s side, and two other figures--a Krogan and another human--followed after her.

 

“I knew you couldn’t keep a secret.” Ryder teased, and Kaetus stifled a chuckle.

“And I knew you couldn’t leave well enough alone. Run along now. We’ll take it from here.” Sloane's tone dismissive as she stared her down.

 

Ryder laughed outright as she took her shotgun off her back. Releasing the safety, she stood right before Sloane with a smile on her face.

"Ya boy said you needed help. So I’m helping. Consider it an olive branch.” She asserted, watching as Sloane stepped forward, glowering as she got into her space. 

“I don’t want your fucking olive branch, _lap dog_.” She sneered, and Ryder glared back. 

“And I’d much rather you get out the fucking way, _Your Majesty_.” 

 

“Enough! Save the hostility for the kett.” Kaetus bellowed, but that proved to be a bad idea. 

 

“Shut up, Kaetus.” They both growled, turning their ire onto him. He threw his hands in the air in mock surrender, taking a step back. Liam walked forward then and patted him on the back.

 

“Best to just let them sort it out, man.” He whispered, and Drack nodded while laughing. Kaetus shrugged while removing his sniper rifle from his back.

“Kid, you ready to go?” Drack called, releasing the safety from his own shotgun. Liam had primed up his grenades, ready once given the word. Ryder looked over her shoulder at her boys and nodded, taking a step inside the cave. Sloane and Kaetus were at her sides, following in step.

 

The light to Ryder’s suit had barely lit up before the kett began firing. Sloane was a force--aiming with quick precision at each kett that entered her line of sight. Kaetus was watching her six by picking off their snipers. Drack and Liam focused their attentions on the Annointed while dodging their mini-gun fire. Ryder, however, was charging into Destined, blasting them upon landing with a shot from her gun before they could cloak themselves and those around them. The fight was long and hard, but when the last kett fell, a Fiend roared from the deeper inside the cave.

 

“You have _got_ to be fucking kidding me!” Ryder wailed, kicking at a barricade. Sloane laughed at her antics, moving towards higher ground.

 

“You’re not scared, are you, pup?” Sloane insisted, glancing over her shoulder at her. Ryder laughed openly as she jumped towards where Sloane stood, placing a round of fire ammo into her weapon.  

“I ain’t never scared, Your Majesty!” Ryder taunted back, rushing towards the creature. Drack released a roar, his bloodrage quickening his blood. The old Krogan charged with Ryder, incinerating it as he got within range. Liam focused on immobilizing it as best he could while Kaetus stayed at a distance with his sniper rifle. With their combined efforts--and a few close calls--the Fiend fell, its mass hitting the ground with a deafening echo. Ryder fell to the ground, exhausted but laughing as she removed her helmet. Her hair was braided and pinned in a tight  bun, loose strands plastered on her forehead. Liam was hunched over his knees as he laughed alongside her.

 

“What the fuck is wrong with you two?” Sloane asked, willing herself not to laugh at how ridiculous they looked.

“Excess energy. Laughing helps get it all out.” Liam explained, and Sloane rolled her eyes. That was the stupidest thing she had ever heard.

“You should try it sometime, Your Majesty. It’s good for you.” Ryder teased, sitting up on her elbows. Reaching out, she motioned for Liam to help her to her feet. Once she stood to her full height, Ryder came to stand beside Sloane. “So what’s next?” She asked expectantly, and Sloane scoffed at her tone.

“What’s next is we get rid of the bodies.”

“Where you planning on taking them?” She pestered, and Sloane arched a brow at her incessant questions.

“What does it matter?” She challenged, and Ryder shrugged her shoulders with a lopsided grin.

“... So I can help? Unless you two _want_ to dispose of two dozen kett corpses and a, uh… Fiend alone.”

“Run along now, Nexus. We’ll handle this.” Sloane muttered softly, nudging her in her shoulder as she walked past. Ryder clenched her fist at her side but said nothing else, storming out of the cave and back to the Nomad. Kaetus walked up beside Sloane, watching Ryder’s retreating form.

 

“She’s not all that bad, Sloane.”

“I know--that’s the problem.” Sloane tore her gaze away from the entrance of the cave and turned back towards the kett. “Fuck, we did some damage, though.” Sloane muttered, a wicked smile on her lips. Maybe the little brat wasn’t _so_ bad.

 

She wasn’t going to tell Kaetus--or worse, _her_ \--that.


	7. Night on the Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Shudun has a glow up and _everyone_ is shook.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if my POV shifts between Shudun/Sloane/Reyes has been confusing.  
> I'm experimenting and I--again--apologize if it makes things difficult to follow.

Shudun headed to the Tempest after spending a week or so on the surface of Kadara, wanting the comfort of her own bed and not having to hear the sounds of mercs flying all about in the Badlands.

No Outcasts.  
No Collective.  
Just a peaceful afternoon with her books and her music echoing within her little alcove away from everyone.

She was lounging in her bed reading when SAM notified her of an email. Sitting up slowly, Shudun made her way towards her terminal and sat in the chair, clicking on the inbox icon.

It was from Reyes, surprise. Quickly scanning through the two sentences he typed, she saw that he simply asked for her to call him. Looking down at her attire, she groaned as she realized that in order to vid-call him… she had to put on pants. Grumbling to herself, Shudun found a pair of sweats and kicked them on angrily, her frustration over losing her relaxing afternoon _aboard her ship_ lost to her.

When she slammed her hand on the call button and Reyes’ holographic form showed up, Shudun was livid.

“What is it _now_ , Reyes?” She whined, and Reyes chuckled at her irritation.

“And here I thought you’d be happy to see me.” He teased, but Shudun rolled her eyes at him.

Cocky asshole.

 

“Whatever. I was relaxing before you called. What’s up?”

“Relaxing? Why relax when you could come party? Live a little?” Shudun looked around at her otherwise silent ship and laughed.

“What party? We got way too much shit to do _outside_ of Kadara, Reyes. My people need their rest.” She dismissed, but Reyes shook his head.

“You can rest later, little bird. Sloane is throwing a party for the locals and I managed to snag an invite. Care to be my plus one?”

 

She thought he had dropped his interests long time ago. But… he did still owe her a drink. A couple, if she counted correctly.  Now would be the perfect time to collect. 

 

“First, second and _third_ rounds are all on you.” She badgered, and Reyes clutched his heart dramatically.

“You are a woman after my own heart--and my wallet. Meet me outside the Outcasts HQ at say… seven o’clock?” Shudun looked over at the digital clock beside the vid-screen and saw the time was currently four forty-five.

“Deal. You better not be late.” She warned, but Reyes’ laughter was the only response she got before they ended the call. Now she had to dig out her makeup, her pretty outfits she never thought she’d get the chance to wear--oh, and her boots!

Okay, so maybe she was a _little_ excited to go out.  
Just this once.

 

* * *

 

She should just turn and run.

A few--hell, _a lot_ \--of the locals were eyeing her up and down, some vocal, others not. She kept her head high, though, as she walked inside the building, the pulsing of the bass creating a heaviness in her chest.

Shudun made to walk past the two krogan keeping guard but one threw his hand up, ushering her to take a step back.

“Ryder.” She offered, and made to walk in again but the same krogan leered as he halted her advance again.

“Your name’s not on the list, sweetheart.”

“Check again.” She challenged, placing her hands on her hips. The krogan smirked as he barely glanced down at the list in his hand, shrugging his shoulders.

“Sorry. No ‘Ryder’ on the list. But I wonder…” His voice trailed off with a snicker as his gaze lingered on her exposed skin.

If this sorry sack of shit made a lewd joke about her name she was gonna kick him so hard in the quad his great-great- _great_ grandchildren will feel it.

“She’s with me. Reyes Vidal.” She turned to see Reyes quickening his steps, hand coming to rest on the small of her back. Leaning in, he whispered a quick ‘sorry’ in her ear as he pulled her into his side. Shudun went along, relaxing into his embrace and arching her brow at the guards at the door. Both grumbled about him being on the list and let them pass, shooting Reyes dirty looks.

 

“Thanks.” She whispered quickly, letting him guide her into the room. His chuckle blended in with the bass, tickling the hairs on the back of her neck.

“I should be thanking _you_. I didn’t know you could clean up quite like this Ryder.”

“Shut up. You said it was a party. I’m just trying to… y’know… blend in.” She uttered nervously, rubbing the underside of her wrist.

“Oh, little bird, you could _never_ blend in.” He teased, leading her towards some people he recognized. He shared introductions, trying to have Ryder get more acquainted with the locals of Kadara. He glanced over to see Sloane eyeing the two of them warily, but her gaze seemed intently focused on Ryder. Smirking, he watched as Ryder was growing more comfortable with the strangers, laughing openly and smiling. Flicking his eyes back towards Sloane, he leaned down to whisper in Ryder’s ear.

“I’ve got something to take care of. I’ll be back.”  Shudun’s easy smile faltered, her gaze hardening.

“You’re abandoning me? Reyes-”

“I won’t be gone long. Promise.”

“Mhmm.” She grumbled, and Reyes’ laugh flowed into her ear as he placed a kiss on her cheek.

“Smile--it suits you more than frowning.”

 

Did he just--

 

Before Shudun could snatch him back, he had slipped away, disappearing into the crowd on the dance floor. Sighing heavily, she turned back towards Keema, the angaran woman she was speaking with, continuing their conversation. When Keema excused herself to head out for the evening, Shudun once again felt very, _very_ out of place.

She hadn’t been to a party in--fuck, six hundred years?--but she still remembered that she was the type to sit back and watch. This ‘being the focus’ shit never happened. Not with her ridiculously over protective baby brother always around.

Wandering around the room, she tried to channel what her brother would do and introduced herself, slipping into conversation with those she met fairly easily. But any time the group would get too large, or someone tried to make an advance, she excused herself and wandered some more. One of the Outcasts--a turian--handed her a drink, which she took with a smile. He smiled wickedly, winking before he continued his patrol of the room. SAM quickly scanned the contents and found that it was safe to drink--besides it being alcohol. Which they suggested adamantly that she shouldn’t indulge in.

Too late.

Grateful, Shudun quickly took a sip. As she lowered the cup, though, she felt a persistent gaze following her around the room. Looking around slowly, she was surprised to see where the gaze was coming from.

 

Sloane.

 

Shit, was she still mad about the kett? She couldn’t tell from this distance, so she offered her a smile as she lifted her glass in the air, taking a sip. Sloane lifted her own cup before taking a sip, her unwavering stare making Shudun shiver.

SAM-- _blessed_ SAM--alerted her at that moment that Reyes should have been meeting back up with her, so she decided to cut this stare contest short to look for him.

 

She needed some fresh air, anyway.

 

* * *

 

Sloane hated throwing these parties.

 

The music was always too loud, there’d be vomit in the corners and always, _always,_ a drunken idiot would try her. Then she’d be the one they consider a fucking grouch because she’d kick their teeth down their throat. She wasn’t in the mood.

But Kaetus suggested it. Said it would help make her more approachable to the locals. This time she made him draft up a guest list. She wanted to know every single soul that crossed that threshold into her domain. That way, she could up their protection fee when they got too out of hand. And if they couldn’t pay? Good riddance.  

Sloane tuned into the chatter from her comm-unit that there was a bit of a disturbance at the door, someone trying to argue their way in. Sloane lifted her mug of whiskey and took a sip to hide her smile. See? Her way was working just fine.

That is until she saw who walked in.

First it was that shifty smuggler, Reyes Vidal. He preened and mingled with a couple people that stood close to the entrance, flashing that annoyingly bright smile their way. She hadn’t _wanted_ to invite him, but Kaetus said he was good at his job and well liked. Better to keep an eye on him if things were somewhat amicable. Rolling her eyes, she made to take another sip of her whiskey but stopped before the cool metal could touch her lips.

Seeing the plus one on his arm, however, caught her off guard.

In strolled Ryder, eyes somewhat downcast as she entered slowly, unused to the place looking like the dance floor of a club. Sloane’s eyes wandered, taking in her appearance.

The little lap dog cleaned up nice enough.

Her hair was wrapped back up in a bun, but she had straightened it, not a hair out of place. Her face was even done up--black lipstick, dark eyeliner… shit, did she _contour_? Her usual garb of Nexus muscle tee and jeans were traded for a crop top and tight pants. She still wore boots, but these were heeled, giving her shorter stature a bit more height.

As she followed beside Reyes like a lost puppy, Sloane noted that a few of the people--Outcasts included--were stopping to look after her. Wherever she moved, eyes would follow. Clearly she was uncomfortable with the attention, but she hid it well enough.

 

She _was_ kind of… cute.

 

Sloane shook her head as she threw back the last of her whiskey. The dull hum tickled her chest, and she motioned for Umi to prep her another. She might have to cut this party short if she was thinking that little shit was actually attractive.

She watched silently from her seat as Reyes left Ryder behind, leaning down to whisper in her ear. Her eyes narrowed at his words, and Reyes hurriedly placed a kiss on her cheek before slipping into the sea of dancing bodies. Gritting her teeth, Ryder wanted to scream after him but thought against it, crossing her arms over her barely covered midsection. Sloane hid her laugh behind a curled fist, pretending to watch other areas of the dance floor as she kept her eyes on Ryder.

The young woman wandered about, speaking with various people, her discomfort slowly leaving her. She accepted a drink from one of her boys--she’ll be speaking to him later--sipping it slowly as she kept aimlessly walking along the outskirts of the dance floor.

 

Their eyes met then.

 

Ryder’s dark eyes seemed to absorb the lights of the room, flecks of green, purple and blue illuminating her gaze. Lifting her glass in the air slightly, Ryder took a sip before breaking eye contact, a smile curling her lips upward. Sloane copied her motion, drinking more from her own glass. Ryder disappeared rather abruptly after that,  mingling with a crowded part of the dance floor as she slipped out the door. Sloane silently chastised herself for openly staring and took a long swig from her refilled glass.

At least she didn’t have to worry about her distracting presence any longer.

 

* * *

 

Turning a corner out the door, Shudun noticed that the guards had shifted from the krogan that had been watching the door earlier. Now stood two humans, and they paid her little attention as she wandered about in the hallways.

Where the fuck was Reyes?

She heard a slight scuffle behind one of the doors, and rolled her eyes. It was probably him, she reasoned. Opening the door, she saw Reyes rummaging through a few boxes, so focused he didn’t hear the door open.

“'Come to a party', he says. 'Live a little', he says. Meanwhile he’s sifting through boxes and leaving his friend to the wolves.” She teased, and Reyes’ gaze shot to her face, her eyes wide in panic. He released a heavy sigh when he saw it was her, laughing guiltily.

“It’s not what it looks like, Ryder. Just…”

“So why _did_ you bring me here, Reyes? Was I invited as your friend--or was I your distraction to go through Sloane’s shit? Who, mind you, is like twenty feet away.” She fussed, and Reyes’ shoulders slumped in defeat.

“Okay, yes, I know. But I’m doing this for both of us--I promise.” He pleaded, but Shudun was over it.

“You have _stayed_ making excuses and false promises ever since-” Reyes held his hand up to cut her off, and she nearly screamed. 

“Someone’s coming.” He offered quickly, trying to come up with a plan. Shudun’s mouth curled into a devious smile, spilling the remaining contents of her cup onto the floor. Reyes eyed her warily as she threw the cup into a dark corner, his focus distracted as she uppercut him right in his gut. He was up-heaving air, choking, when the footsteps wandered into the room they were in, him bent over the spilled beverage.

Shudun looked over her shoulder towards the Outcast, shrugging her shoulders sheepishly as she patted Reyes (rather roughly) on the back.

“Poor baby, can’t hold his liquor.” She added, and the other woman laughed as she took what she needed and headed out. The moment the sound of her footsteps disappeared, Reyes stood tall, his eyes watering as he glared.

“Next time? I come up with the plan.”

“Oh no you don’t. I’m due like… three more. At the very least.” She joked, and Reyes scoffed as he climbed another stack of boxes, pilfering through them as well. When he jumped down, he had this wild grin on his face, a bottle of whiskey in his hand.

“So you did all of this… for some goddamn whiskey?” She asked, resisting the urge to openly laugh. “Reyes, sweetheart, we’re gonna need to talk about your alcohol consumption.” She teased, and Reyes chuckled as he sucked his teeth.

“Ryder, this is the _only_ bottle of Mount Milgrom in Andromeda.” He began, lifting the unassuming tankard higher into the light. Shudun continued to stare, that sardonic smile still on her face.

“Uh huh.”

“Triple-distilled and six-hundred and forty-five years old.” He continued, his gaze never wavering from the metallic container.

“Yup.” She was going to look into whether or not AA existed here in Andromeda, because _someone clearly needs it._

“This isn’t whiskey--it’s _treasure_.” At that, Shudun couldn’t help but let out a laugh, tears streaming down her face.

“You are a fucking mess.” She wailed, clutching her sides. Reyes failed to hold back his own laughter, his glare giving way to a smile that crinkled the skin around his eyes. 

“Ryder! This is serious!” He persisted, but Shudun shook her head as she blotted her tears away.  

  
“It’s clearly serious enough to risk your life. Might as well share.”

 

_I don’t believe that is wise, Pathfinder, to consume alcohol quite so potent without eating first._

 

Shudun rolled her eyes as SAM attempted to warn her. She’d be fine, she reasoned. She holds her liquor better than most. She can totally handle another shot or two of some old ass whiskey. Reyes smiled as he held out his hand, waiting for her to follow. She smiled back as she took it, running with him out the doors and into the waning Kadaran sun. He led her to the rooftop of a nearby building, helping her settle along the edge as he opened the bottle. Taking a sip, he exhaled a contented sigh as he passed her the bottle. His eyes lingered on the way she pondered over the bottle before taking a cautionary sip, the liquid flowing through her veins like a dull fire. Her nose scrunched up in distaste at as she coughed, thrusting the bottle back into his hands. He laughed jovially as he took another swig, wiping his mouth with the back of his glove.

“So, Ryder. Is Andromeda what you hoped for?”

Shudun brought a leg up from over the edge, resting her arms atop her knee. Smiling softly, she shook her head.

“Nothing was ever gonna get me ready for this. But I don’t regret coming here.” Reyes offered her another sip, but Shudun shook her head. She was feeling slightly buzzed, she was good for now. “What about you, though? Why is the illustrious Reyes Vidal in Andromeda?” She teased, turning to look over her shoulder at him. He had taken another long swig of the whiskey, his gaze distant as he looked out into crawling infrastructure of the city before him. His bottom lip was caught between his teeth before he finally answered, his voice muted-

“To be someone.”

Shudun sighed as his focus out into the city never faltered, and against her better judgement she re-positioned herself to sit right beside him--arm to arm. Resting her head on his shoulder, she looked out into the horizon with him.

“You’re already somebody, Reyes.”

He glanced sideways at her, a soft smile curling his lips. Nudging her shoulder, he lifted the bottle into the air, making a toast.

“To new adventures.” He saluted, taking a rather deep swig. Offering her the bottle, she relented, lifting it up into the air.

“To new friends.” She added, her own sip modest in comparison. The burn of the whiskey settled into the pit of her stomach, and she handed him back the bottle. She felt the tension leaving her body bit by bit, the warmth spreading through her. Her eyes closed momentarily, the sounds of the city beneath her hardly a whisper from how high they sat. The cool air chilled her skin, night approaching quickly.

The door to the Outcasts’ HQ opened, the sound of the music louder than it was before. Shudun watched as more people arrived, and suddenly didn’t want her night to end quite so soon. Nudging Reyes in his shoulder, she motioned with her head for them to go back to the party. Regretfully, Reyes shook his head.

“I’m not feeling much like partying anymore, little bird. I’m sorry.” She felt like she should stay with him--he had this pitiful look on his face--but thought against it. She didn’t want to give him any ideas--any more than he already had.

“Mind if I go, then?”

“No. Not at all. You have fun.” He assured her, his smile tight. Shudun ruffled his hair as she rose to her feet, waving over her shoulder as she descended the stairs to ground level. Reyes watched as she strode back towards the Outcasts’ building, the doors opening for her and her subsequent disappearance behind them. Sighing heavily, he ran his fingers through his hair, his gaze resettling onto the bottle they shared. Smudges of her black lipstick still stained the bottle. Dragging his thumb beneath the imprint, he smiled to himself.

Friends… was nice, but not what he wanted.

And Reyes always was a greedy bastard.

 

* * *

 

Sloane's focus was on the dance floor, bored out of her mind, as the doors opened.

Ryder strolled back into the party nearly an hour later, joining up quickly with a particularly rowdy circle that contained a few of the more inebriated guests and began to dance. A human woman slid up behind her, speaking in her ear. Ryder nodded, and the two of them began grinding to the music, the taller woman’s hands resting on Ryder’s waist. One hand slowly crawled up, trailing along the exposed skin of her stomach. Sloane tore her gaze away quickly, looking anywhere but where they were dancing, feeling her breath quicken.

Ryder was rolling her hips, a carefree smile on her face as she danced. The woman behind her leaned down to whisper something else in her ear above the music, and Ryder smiled as she turned in the woman’s arms. Wrapping her arms around her shoulders, Ryder giggled as the woman kept speaking directly in her ear. When she tried to pull Ryder off the dance floor, however, Ryder shook her head ‘no’. The woman seemed slightly disappointed, but placed a kiss on the back of her hand as she untangled herself from her, heading out for the night. Ryder waved goodbye as she watched her go, turning and making a path towards the bar.

Leaning along the countertop, Ryder had a slight arch to her back, which didn’t go unnoticed by those standing near by.

Umi was mixing drinks, grilling her with questions and a hard stare before she would fix her one. When Ryder answered her, Umi would smile a bit before sliding a cup her way. They did this for a while, back and forth bantering that Sloane could barely understand, before Umi’s smile widened considerably. Sloane saw her pull out a bottle of ryncol and another liquid, mixing the two into a cup and handing it to Ryder.

Fuck--Umi was gonna kill the girl.

But Ryder just smiled right along with her as she downed the drink, slamming the empty cup on the counter once she swallowed. Umi was openly taunting her now, leaning close and watching how Ryder weaved and struggled to stand upright. Her knuckles were shaking with the force of how strongly she gripped the counter, trying not to fall.

This wasn’t going to end well.

Whatever the fuck Umi gave Ryder turned her into a goddamn puppy, giggling and clinging to _everyone_. She stumbled around the room, dancing and cheering and drinking a little more. Sloane watched as she climbed atop a table, rolling her hips as best as she could follow to the beat. A small group was at her feet, cheering her on as she moved about, her inhibitions lowered considerably. Ryder opened her mouth to argue with someone called ‘Sam’, but Sloane didn’t remember anyone having that name on the guest list. A krogan reached for her when she was distracted, nearly making her fall as he pulled her to him. Ryder bared her teeth as she sent a kick towards his groin, distracting him enough to infuse her biotics within her fist and punch him square in the jaw.

Oh gods, she was going to start a bar fight.

Sloane signaled for her boys to end it before it began, dragging the slightly dizzy krogan out the door. Ryder laughed as she flicked him off, turning to look back at Sloane. Her goofy, drunken smile was still on her face, and she made her way as quickly as she could towards her. Sloane leaned back in her chair, sizing Ryder up as she stood before her.

Flashes of how she acted when they first met were startling compared to her disposition now.

“Your Highness! It’s _sooooo_ good to see you!” Ryder bowed, having to catch herself before she completely toppled over. Her voice was light, that obnoxious smile never leaving.

Sloane arched a brow and looked towards Umi, who simply winked as she went back to fixing more drinks.

“You should probably slow down, pup.” Sloane warned, resting her arm along her bent knee. Ryder shook her head as she stepped a bit closer, plopping herself on the armrest beside her. A few of her guards made to move in, but Sloane shook her head.

“I wanna have fun. And _you_ should have fun. Let’s have fun.” Ryder babbled, poking her lightly in her shoulder. Sloane chuckled at her drunken antics, taking a sip of her own drink.

“You seem to be having plenty for the both of us.” Sloane muttered, watching as Ryder swayed to and fro with the beat of the music. Where was all this energy coming from?

“Don’t you wanna dance?” Ryder whined, and Sloane laughed outright.

“No.”

“Please?” Ryder insisted, and Sloane set her cup down by her feet. Placing her feet on the ground, Sloane turned to regard Ryder fully, shaking her head. Ryder pouted, her lips pursing childishly before her face lit up. Quickly--especially for a drunk--Ryder was in Sloane’s lap, wrapping her arms around her neck.

“Pleeeeeeeease?” She begged pathetically, and Sloane scoffed as she resisted the urge to shove her to the floor. This child--

“No. Now get up.”

“You’re comfy.” She mumbled softly into the crook of her neck. Sloane looked up at the ceiling, cursing her luck as to why the Pathfinder had to be a clingy drunk. What had she done to deserve this torment. 

She and Umi were going to have a _long_ talk after this. 

“Pup, get _up_.” Sloane growled, and Ryder sighed dramatically as she slipped out of her lap. Standing in front of her, Ryder turned her head a bit to the side and nodded, then looked Sloane in her eyes. Leaning down, she rested her hands on her shoulders as she spoke slowly and deliberately so she was heard above the music.

“I g-gotta go. Be good, okay?” Ryder whispered sweetly, poking Sloane on the nose. Standing back to her full height, Ryder weaved through the crowd, tripping a bit here and there as she made her way out the door. Kaetus’ booming laugh echoed behind her and Sloane covered her face in her hand.

She was getting too old for this shit.


	8. High Noon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A friendship is solidified, while another is lost before it even had the chance to begin.

Shudun made sure to avoid Kadara for a couple of weeks. Her memory was spotty on her own--but with good ol' SAM in her head--she relived that night with painstaking clarity and couldn't bear to show her face. 

An email from Sloane, however, dashed her plans of avoiding the outlaw planet for the rest of her natural born life. 

The email was curt, a simple request to meet her at HQ. She begrudgingly agreed, looking at the Galaxy Map. The Tempest was only a few systems over, so she requested Kallo to plot a course for Kadara. No one was expecting the abrupt landing, and Shudun assured them quickly before she got off the ship that she'd be right back. Slipping through the marketplace, she got to HQ and noted that there were no guards at the door. Slowly, she entered, her head on a swivel as she took in her surroundings. The emptiness made her uneasy, Sloane's lone figure on her chair the only presence within the room. Shudun knew it was something serious but she didn’t dare hesitate, closing the door behind her. Her steps were measured, still waiting for something to happen as she stood in front of Sloane, not wanting to get too close.

 

“Where’s… _everyone_?” Shudun asked, looking over her shoulder. This place was always packed with Outcasts, now it was deserted. Sloane was barely containing her anger, her hand balled in a fist underneath her chin. Flicking her eyes towards her, she leaned forward and rested her elbows on her knees.  
The fuck happened?  
 

“I didn't want to see them.”

 

Shudun resisted the snarky response in the back of her throat when she saw Sloane grip her knees fiercely, her dark knuckles paling in the afternoon sun.

Something was _really_ wrong.

“What happened?” She asked instead, her voice low.

“The Charlatan used my people to attack Kaetus. He’s barely alive.” She grit out, and Shudun sucked in a breath. How were they able to turn the Outcasts against her? That was low--and to attack her second-in-command, too? Shudun knew shit was getting tense but this was worse than she realized.

“You need me to find out which ones did it?” Shudun supplied, arms crossing over her chest. Sloane smiled a wry smile as she cast a glance in her direction before staring straight ahead again.

“You don’t worry about that. I need you for something else.”

“Name it.”

“Just like that?” Sloane tested, rising to her feet. Shudun stood her ground as Sloane stepped closer, staring her down. 

Just like that.” Shudun defended, not wavering in her gaze. Sloane waited a breath, evaluating the look in her eyes before she nodded, taking a step back.

 

“The Charlatan wants to meet to discuss terms.”

“Sounds like a trap.” Shudun blurted, and Sloane cut her eyes at her before she continued.

“I understand that, Ryder, and that’s where you come in. I can’t trust any of my own fucking people. I need a neutral third party. Someone... reliable.”

“Aww, are you giving me a compliment, Sloane?” Shudun pestered, a smile brightening up her face. Sloane rolled her eyes as she shoved her shoulder.

“Will you be there or not?” She demanded, her patience wearing thin. Shudun giggled airily, hip checking the older woman as she made her way towards the door.

 

“Send me the navpoint. Want me to drive?” Sloane laughed harshly as she headed for a side door, shaking her head.

“Your driving is atrocious. I’d rather walk.” 

“Coulda just said ‘no’.” Shudun mumbled.

 

* * *

 

Ryder had managed to not make her wait long this time.

 

Out of her Nomad she stepped, a grim look set upon her face, as a krogan and turian stepped out after her. She turned towards them, asking them to wait at the entrance of the cave. The turian whispered something Sloane couldn’t hear, but her posture seemed uncomfortable. The krogan felt the same, but Ryder shook her head and asked again. Both relented, unstrapping their weapons and releasing their safeties. Ryder nodded towards them both before turning to Sloane, motioning for her to lead.

 

“You two only come in if I call, alright?” Ryder called over her shoulder, not stopping or slowing her stride. Both nodded and posted at the entrance, on the lookout.

 

Sloane wasn’t going to admit it aloud but she was glad she made the decision to ask for her to be there. They had walked a couple meters inside, the lighting inside the cave deplorable. She could immediately see a well lit area, and in the distance what she surmised to be an outlet of the cave. Everything else about this place was encased in darkness. The conditions for an ambush were perfect, and that made Sloane even more on guard. 

 

"You look like you're waiting for someone." Shudun froze, her eyes widening as those words and that _voice_ felt absolutely wrong. No, it couldn't be. He was a sneaky little fucker, but he was always there when she needed him. He was her friend. He was a good guy. They fought together--bled together. It couldn't have been-  
 

Reyes Vidal.

 

“What are you doing here? I’m supposed to be meeting the Charlatan.” Sloane’s tone was dismissive.

But Ryder wasn’t blinded by her anger or need for revenge, though the emotions had her voice caught in her throat, the sound hardly above a whisper.  
“It’s you, isn’t it?” She accused him, taking a step back. Sloane scoffed as she looked between them.   
Ryder had to be joking.

“Seriously? A third-rate smuggler?” Reyes chuckled as he watched the surprise settle in Sloane's features. But when he turned towards Ryder, her deep brown eyes were accusatory, her bottom lip quivering in anger. 

"You lied... the entire fucking time you  _lied_." She whispered, and Reyes fought the urge to console her. Not in front of Sloane, though. He'd tell her afterwards. She'd understand why he did what he did if he could just explain-

"You said you wanted to settle things." Sloane interjected, stepping in front of Ryder to avert his attention. Reyes harsh stare settled back onto Sloane, that dangerous edge seeping into his voice. 

Business first. 

“You’re losing ground, Sloane.” 

"And you're about to lose your life for what you've done to Kaetus." Sloane grit out, taking a step forward. Reyes’ hand immediately went to hover above the handle of his firearm, and Sloane chuckled as she relaxed and stepped back.

“What do you want?” She growled, and Reyes raised his hands in the air, lowering his guard.

“A duel. You and me--whoever is still standing rules Kadara.”

“Don’t do it.” Ryder warned, an uncharacteristically rough edge to her voice. Sloane looked over her shoulder to see Ryder’s lips were pulled in a thin line, a sneer aging her otherwise youthful face. Reyes snickered before her, watching the emotions play out in Ryder’s eyes.

“Stand down, little bird. This is between us.” Reyes taunted, sending a wink towards her. Ryder’s eyes flashed with a vibrant purple as she reigned in her biotics.

“You _fucking_ \--Sloane, I mean it. Shit don’t feel right.” Ryder warned but Sloane had no time for her over-protectiveness. Looking into his amber eyes, Sloane nodded, agreeing to his terms.

“Better we settle things than resort to a fucking war. I’d hate to humiliate you in front of your little ‘gang’.”  

Reyes’ smirk never left his face, like he knew something she didn’t. But all Sloane could think about was where to place her shot--should she aim to immobilize first? Or should she just do Heleus a favor and put the bullet between his eyes?

Around and around they circled, their steps light, the air around them thick with tension. Ryder stood off to the side, arms at her sides, ready to pounce. Sloane was just about to pull out her pistol when she saw Reyes’ eyes flit around uncertainly, his steps slowing. Next thing she knew, Ryder had rushed her to the ground as she flicked a biotically charged throw towards the shadows. A gunman rose into the air, his weapon out of his reach as he was immobilized by her power. Reyes cursed under his breath as he turned and ran, heading deeper into the cave.

 

“Go after him!” Sloane screamed, pushing her off. Ryder nodded as she launched herself with a mix of her jumpjet and biotics, landing on the balls of her feet and taking off. Reyes had speed and a head start, but Ryder’s biotic teleportation was quickly closing the gap. Sloane was racing behind, screaming for her to just _shoot him_.

 

But she didn't.

 

Reyes launched himself out the opening of the cave wall, landing safely inside a cruiser. Ryder grit her teeth as she stopped herself before she fell over the cliff, dust rising from the force of her abrupt stop.

Sloane caught up and watched as Reyes flashed a cocky smile, saluting them both as he flew away.

 

“What the _fuck_ was that? You had a shot!” Ryder’s chest was heaving, her breaths short. She looked over at Sloane and made to open her mouth but Sloane wasn't finished. “Never mind. I’m going to hunt him down and put his head on a fucking spike myself.”

 

“No.” Ryder said, her voice rough. Sloane’s harsh laugh echoed around them.

“No? Just because I tolerate you more than the average piece of shit here doesn't mean you can make demands.”

“I know. But just this once--just listen to me?”

 

Sloane scoffed as she paced back and forth, the waning Kadaran sun bathing her profile in its pinkish golden light.

 

“He just showed you and everyone else who he really is. Use it. But no more heads on spikes. No more of this barbaric shit.”  Sloane waited for her to say more, but Ryder fell silent, her gaze hard. Throwing her hands in the air, she reluctantly relented.  
For now.

“You're so goddamn aggravating.” She muttered, the harshness of her words not reaching her eyes.

Ryder fought the urge to smile, a hand rising and rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly.

“You love me, though.” She teased, and Sloane _really_ had to walk away before she pushed the girl off the side.

 

The little shit.

 

* * *

 

It was barely an hour later and Ryder was back on her doorstep. There were no more calculated or slow steps--she walked right up to Sloane with a quickness, an easy smile gracing her face. Sloane knew that look--she wanted something. 

 

"Here to collect your debt, Pathfinder?" 

"Something like that." She said, her voice light. Sloane rolled her eyes as she regarded her. 

"You're a real pain my ass." 

"I know." She agreed, her smile never wavering. Gods, was she always this bloody optimistic? She preferred professional or even angry Ryder so much better. 

 

"But... you did save my life. So, you want to build your outpost or not?" Sloane offered, and that's when Ryder  _really_ lit up. She also started talking incredibly fast. 

 

"Yes! Tann might not like it, but fuck that guy, this is a good first step to building--"

"Let's get one thing straight, I'm not working with Tann. I'm working with  _you_. The shit they've done to us? I'm never going to forgive or forget that."

 

Ryder caught herself, biting her bottom lip as she nodded. Glancing down at her hands, she tried to think of the right words to say. She squared her shoulders as she began wringing her hands before her nervously, her voice clear. "Sloane... I know I wasn't there at the uprising and I'm never going to understand what you and the others went through. I can't ask you to forgive the Nexus--and I won't. But this? This outpost is _us_ building bridges--not the Nexus. Just two ladies... working together to keep their people alive. Deal?"

 

Sloane cut her eyes at Ryder as a chuckle left her. She hadn't been called a 'lady' in a long time. 

 

"I get a cut from whatever your settlers produce. And considering you didn't off the Charlatan... and with the large presence of Collective running around the badlands? I wouldn't want them to get ideas and attack your precious civilians in retaliation." Shudun narrowed her eyes as she crossed her arms over her chest. 

"That sounds like extortion, _Your Majesty_." Ryder complained, but Sloane shrugged her shoulders. 

"Do we have a deal?" She pressed regardless, brow arched in question. She half expected her to curse her name and walk out. Say some rather morally uptight bullshit as she damaged her door with her biotics again. 'Give me a reason', Sloane's stare dared her. 

 

She wasn't expecting her to  _whine_ some more. 

 

"Are you going to be nicer to me now? Because believe me, I think I deserve it after all this." She griped, and Sloane pinched the bridge of her nose as she closed her eyes. Settling deeper into her chair, the shadows of the sun obscured the half smile that was slowly forming on her face.  

"Don't push your luck... _pup_." She muttered softly, opening her eyes to see that Ryder bounced lightly on the balls of her feet in excitement. Ryder's airy laugh echoed in the otherwise empty room, and Sloane had to resist the urge to laugh with her. 

Ugh, the little shit was growing on her.

Damn it. 


	9. The Taunt / The Update

Shudun and the others boarded the Tempest _finally_ leaving Kadara behind for a little while now that they’d established an outpost. Drack patted her on the back before he headed towards the kitchen and Vetra pulled her in for a side hug as she rubbed along her shoulder blades.

“You good?” She asked softly, her subharmonics tickling Shudun’s ears. Nodding, she wrapped her arms around Vetra’s waist before she descended down the ladder to her room. She wanted to get out of her armor and just sleep the rest of the day away.

_You have new email, Pathfinder_.

Groaning, Shudun veered from walking towards her bed and went to her terminal instead, turning the monitor on. Plopping into the chair, she began untying her hair from it’s bun as she clicked on the inbox icon.

Reyes was bold as _fuck_ to send her anything with his name attached. Shudun was half tempted to delete without reading, rising from her chair with a burst of energy. Pacing in the center of her floor, she hurriedly took down the last of her hair so she could massage her scalp, trying to calm down. What could he possibly have to say to her that wasn’t said already?

“I’m just gonna delete it.” She muttered to herself, but as she bent over her desk with the cursor poised over the delete button… her curiosity won out.

Opening the email instead, Shudun felt her heart drop into her stomach. And her blood boil.

 

_Little Bird,_

_I knew you would have chosen to spare her life--even after everything you’ve seen her do. The drugs, the dismissal of the murders, the second hand treatment of anyone who is not loyal to the Outcasts. I knew you would become the ‘white knight’ and try to reason with her. But you can’t reason with someone like that, Ryder. You’re too naive to see it; the evil in others. You’ll learn._

_Just know this--you have only delayed the inevitable. Sloane holding onto Kadara for a fraction longer is only thanks to you.  
_ Y _ou can’t stop what’s already begun.  
__It was a nice try, though._

_Until next time._

 

Shudun read and reread the email over and over, hearing his mocking tone of voice slither into her ears. She thought back to the last time they had spoken, before that meeting today in the caves in Draulir.

The two of them sitting on the rooftops of a building overlooking Kadara as they shared a bottle of whiskey. How conflicted he looked that night, how he said he wished to 'be somebody'. Was... _this_ what he had in mind? 

Shaking her head, Shudun sighed heavily as she quickly deleted the email, not wanting to look at it any longer. He was somebody, alright. She just never knew who that person really was... and she didn't think she ever would.

 

* * *

 

A couple weeks later, Shudun was making a pit stop on the Nexus, Drack insistent that he needed to speak with Kesh. So the detour was made. Most everyone left the ship except her, wanting to stay behind and catch up on her emails and updates on the various outposts.

Shuffling through her inbox, she saw she had one from Sloane.

Clicking it open, she stifled a laugh as she read the curt email in the older woman’s voice.

_Don’t get used to these. But I figured I could be ‘nice’ this once and send you some good news. Your people are protected. The Collective made an advance once, but my boys were there to push them back--along with a few of your own. Your colonists have some backbone._

_I’m still hunting down Vidal. Don’t get in my way when I find him again. This fight is between us. You just worry about being Pathfinder to the rest of Heleus. I’ve got Kadara covered._

_P.S. Tell that krogan you travel with to hide his booze--you’re absolutely irritating when you’re drunk, pup._

Shudun buried her face in her hands as she let out a sound that was a mix between a laugh and a cry. Sloane seemed adamant to never let her forget that she got sloppy drunk one time.

Some friend she was.

Shudun smiled absently, a thought coming to mind.

_Did_ Drack have any ryncol onboard?


End file.
